Saranghae, Hyung
by Kkamjong88
Summary: "Kau siapanya Jongin ?" ..."Aku hyu-" ..."Dia pacarku." It's KaiHun.Warn!Incest
1. Chapter 1

SARANGHAE,HYUNG !

Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun

Pair!KaiHun

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya.

Note : Di sini umur Sehun lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kkamjong^^

—oO0Oo—

"Kkamjong-_ah_.._yak_ ! cepat bangun. Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah."

Sehun sedang membangunkan seorang _namja_ yang tak lain adalah adiknya yang memang sangat sulit dibangunkan.

Hampir lima menit ia berusaha membuat _namja_ itu bangun, berbagai cara telah ia lakukan.

Mulai dari menepuk pipinya, mengguncang tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya tapi _namja_ itu tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Jonginnie cepat bangun atau koleksi _CD_ _game_ mu aku lenyapkan sekarang juga." Sehun tersenyum senang ketika _namja_ itu langsung bangun dan menatapnya waspada.

"Jangan sentuh mereka, Sehun !"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku _hyung_, _dongsaeng_ bodoh !"

Sehun yang kesal akhirnya mengambil bantal dan memukul tubuh adiknya tanpa ampun.

Meskipun tidak sakit sama sekali tapi Jongin tetap menghindar dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"_YAK_ ! Hentikan Sehun."

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi, aku menunggumu di bawah."

"Mandikan aku "

BUK

BUK

"Dasar mesum ! Rasakan ini."

Lagi-lagi Sehun memukul tubuh Jongin dengan bantal tak peduli dengan permohonan ampun dari _namja_ itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup akhirnya Sehun menghentikan aksinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi."

Sehun meletakkan kembali bantal yang ia pegang dan meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

"Dan jangan panggil aku '_Jonginnie'_ karena aku tak suka." Ujar Jongin sebelum _hyung_nya keluar.

"Ayolah, kau kan _dongsaeng_ku yang paling imut."

Sehun menunjukkan senyuman yang membuat matanya juga ikut melengkung seperti bulan sabit—manis—

Setelah itu ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Jongin menuju ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"_Kau yang imut,hyung." _Batin Jongin.

—oO0Oo—

Setelah sarapan bersama, Jongin berangkat ke sekolah tapi setela ia mengantar _hyung_nya ke kampus.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-harinya untuk mengantar Sehun kuliah karena _namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu tidak pandai mengemudi.

Kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam yang merenggut nyawa orang tua mereka membuat Sehun trauma dan tidak ingin mengemudikan mobil lagi.

Kecelakaan itu terekam jelas dalam ingatannya karena ia sendiri berada dalam satu mobil dengan mereka.

Beruntung nyawa Sehun tertolong meskipun sempat trauma berat beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu.

"Belajar yang baik Jonginnie ~ "

Sehun menutup pintu mobil dan mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat adiknya.

"Kau juga Hun, dan jangan _nakal_."

"Huh ! Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu."

Ujar Sehun kemudian meninggalkan mobil itu dan masuk ke bangunan kampusnya yang megah.

Jongin masih belum meninggalkan tempatnya dan menatap punggung _hyung_nya sampai benar-benar tak terlihat.

"_Maksudku jangan melirik orang lain. Jangan nakal_, _hyung._ " Batin Jongin.

Jongin menstarter mobil mewahnya dan segera meninggalkan halaman kampus itu menuju sekolahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, _namja_ itu telah sampai di SM High School disambut oleh temannya seperti biasa.

"Baru datang, Kai ?"

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Kai keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung mendapat rangkulan di bahunya.

"Hmm"

Hanya gumamaman yang keluar dari mulutnya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan-tidak penting- dari Chanyeol.

Kai—panggilan akrab dari teman-temannya—memang dikenal sebagai _namja_ yang dingin dan cuek.

Berbeda dengan sikap yang biasa ia tunjukkan di depan _hyung_nya—manja dan kekanakan.

Dia termasuk salah satu siswa yang populer dan cukup disegani, tapi tak banyak yang tahu tentang kehidupan pribadinya termasuk sahabat dekatnya sekalipun.

"_Kaiiiii ~"_

Jongin menatap malas seorang _namja_ yang memanggilnya dengan errrr manja.

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin pelan dan meninggalkan sahabatnya berdua dengan _namja_ cantik bernama Luhan.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa _namja_ cantik itu menyukai Jongin, tapi Jongin bersikap biasa saja karena sudah ada seseorang yang mengisi hatinya.

"Ada apa Luhan ?" Tanya Jongin datar.

"Sepulang sekolah kau mau tidak kencan denganku ?"

Jongin menatap risih lengannya yang digelayuti(?) manja oleh _namja_ cantik itu.

"Maaf aku ada janji dengan orang lain."

Luhan mem_pou_tkan bibirnya lucu. " Kau selalu ada janji setiap kuajak kencan."

"Tapi aku benar-benar ada janji, Lu "

Ujar Jongin berusaha sabar, setelah itu ia melepas rangkulan Luhan di lengannya dan meninggalkan _namja_ itu sendirian.

—oO0Oo—

Di kampusnya Sehun sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama teman-temannya.

Tapi ia baru menyadari bahwa proposalnya ketinggalan entah di rumah atau di mobil Jongin.

Sehun segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor kontak adiknya.

"_Yoboseyo_, Jonginnie bisa kau periksa mobilmu ? Aku pikir proposalku ketinggalan di sana."

"_Dasar ceroboh. "_

"_YAK_ ! Cepatlah, aku membutuhkannya sekarang."

"_Nde, aku akan memeriksanya."_

Beruntung tidak ada guru yang masuk untuk mengisi jam pelajaran pertama, sehingga Jongin bisa kembali ke tempat parkir dan mencari benda yang diminta _hyung_nya.

"Ini dia."

Jongin menemukan proposal Sehun terjatuh di bawah _dashboard_ mobilnya, ia langsung menemui guru piket dan meminta izin untuk ke kampus kakaknya.

Meskipun terkenal cuek dan dingin tapi ia bukan anak yang bandel.

.

Sehun POV

_Aigoo_ ~ kenapa anak itu lama sekali ?

"Sehun-_ah_, _Mr_. Lee sudah di dalam "

"_Mwo_ ? Ba-baiklah, aku segera menyusul."

Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda anak itu akan muncul, dengan terpaksa aku harus masuk dan arrghhh bagaimana aku menghadapi Mr. Lee dengan tugas yang belum lengkap ?

"Sekarang perlihatkan padaku tugas yang kuberikan minggu lalu."

Mati kau Kim Sehun.

"Hmmm ada yang tidak kumpul ?"

Aku menghela nafas pelan, baiklah mau tidak mau akan ketahuan juga kan akhirnya.

Ugh , lihat saja tatapan tajam dari _Mr_. Lee sekarang.

"Di mana tugasmu Tuan Kim ?"

"Mmm ...i-itu "

BRAKK

Aku terkejut melihat seseorang dengan seragam yang sama dengan Jong—itu memang Jongin.

Akhirnya anak itu datang juga.

"Hoshh..hosh...Sehun-_ah_,ini proposalmu."

Sekarang semua perhatian tertuju pada adik bodohku yang kini menyerahkan benda yang dibawanya tepat di depan mejaku.

Dan jangan lupakan keberadaan _Mr_. Lee yang menatapku bingung.

"Sebenarnya proposalku ketinggalan."

_Mr_.Lee hanya mendengus kemudian mengambil proposal yang kuserahkan padanya, dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya memeriksa tugas yang lain.

Aku segera menyeret Jongin keluar setelah minta izin pada dosen berkacamata tebal itu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali ?"

"Kau pikir mudah mendapat izin keluar saat jam sekolah ?"

"Benar juga."

"Sehun bodoh !"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu ?"

"_A-Ani,"_

Jelas-jelas dia mengatakan sesuatu tadi.

"Tapi terima kasih telah menyelamatkan aku dari dosen galak itu."

Aku menepuk-nepuk kedua bahunya tapi ia malah menurunkan tanganku dan berbalik memegang bahuku.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh, Sehun _ppabo_ !"

"Kau ini sudah memanggilku tanpa embel-embel _hyung_ kau tambah lagi dengan kata '_ppabo'_ ."

Aku langsung menjewer telinga kanannya dan tertawa melihat wajah kesakitannya.

"Aww le-lepaskan."

"Tidak akan sebelum kau memanggilku _hyung_."

BRUG

_Aigoo_ ~ punggungku. Aishh apa-apaan anak ini mendorongku ke tembok, dia pikir tembok ini empuk apa ?

Dan sejak kapan ia jadi sedekat ini ?

_CUUUPP_

"Aku pergi dulu, Sehunnie ~ "

Belum sempat aku mengajukan protes, anak itu sudah berlari duluan.

Aku memegang pipiku yang tadi dicium oleh anak bodoh itu.

Ya Tuhan ! Pipiku tidak suci lagi.

Sehun POV END

—oO0Oo—

Di dalam mobil Jongin tersenyum-senyum sambil memegang bibirnya yang tadi mencuri satu kecupan di pipi _hyung_nya.

Habisnya ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh pipi Sehun yang ternyata sangat lembut dan mulus.

Sejak ia menyadari perasaan terlarangnya pada Sehun, ini adalah tindakan pertama yang berani ia lakukan.

Meskipun ia tahu Sehun hanya akan menganggap itu sebagai kasih sayang antara saudara, tidak lebih.

Terlebih lagi sebenarnya Sehun itu sangat polos meskipun ia lahir dua tahun lebih awal dari Jongin.

Tapi ia bisa sangat dewasa dalam hal lain, seperti mengurus Jongin sebagai calon pewaris semua perusahaan orang tuanya setelah ia dewasa nanti.

Ia juga serius belajar untuk membantu pamannya mengurus perusahaan untuk sementara.

Dan semua perhatian Sehun lah yang membuat Jongin merasakan adanya hal yang berbeda dalam dirinya.

Jantungnya berdebar tiap kali melihat senyuman atau perhatian yang ditunjukkan Sehun padanya.

Semakin hari perasaan itu semakin tumbuh dan mengakar dalam hatinya.

Sampai ia tak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa dirinya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _hyung_nya sendiri.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan perasaan itu mengalir, sampai ia siap untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada _hyung_nya suatu hari nanti.

"Lain kali aku akan mendarat di bibirnya—"

"Kemudian lehernya—"

"Turun ke bahu dan—"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang membayangkan dirinya melakukan _itu_ pada Sehun.

Tapi Jongin akui bahwa ia memang _pervert_ dan sering menonton adegan 18++ tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun tentunya.

"ARRGHHHH SEHUN KAU MEMBUATKU GILA !"

Jongin mempercepat laju mobilnya di jalanan Seoul yang lengang karena jam kerja.

Ditambah kurangnya polisi lalu lintas yang malah sibuk minum kopi panas mengingat saat ini di Korea sedang musim salju.

Sepertinya ia harus memakai jaket tebal mulai sekarang.

—oO0Oo—

Jongin ada pelajaran tambahan hari ini, itu artinya ia tidak bisa menjemput Sehun.

"Kai , ayo masuk."

_Namja_ itu menurut saja saat lengannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol, tapi ia menyempatkan untuk mengirim pesan teks kepada _hyung_nya.

_To : My Hunnie_

_Aku ada pelajaran tambahan hari ini, jadi datanglah ke sekolahku._

_Jangan pulang sendiri._

_Send_

Jongin mematikan ponselnya dan menyusul Chanyeol masuk ke dalam.

Di lain tempat Sehun sudah menunggu kemunculan mobil Jongin yang belum tampak sama sekali. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dan ia menghembuskan nafas kasar setelah membaca pesan dari Jongin.

"_Adikmu belum datang ?"_

Seorang _namja_ tinggi yang diketahui bersama Kris datang menghampiri Sehun.

"Dia menyuruhku ke sekolahnya."

"Mau aku antar ?"

"Eh ? Tidak perlu, lagipula arah kita berbeda." Tolak Sehun.

"_Gwenchana_, hanya sampai di sekolahnya kan ?" _Namja_ itu mengangguk.

Jadilah Sehun diantar Kris menuju sekolah Jongin dengan mobilnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Kris mengantar Sehun, sebenarnya _namja_ itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sehun. Hanya saja ia tak memiliki keberanian cukup untuk mengungkapkannya pada _namja_ manis itu.

Kris merasa Sehun terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus masalah cinta, mengingat _namja_ itu sering mengatakan bahwa ia harus fokus belajar dan segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Yang Kris ketahui adalah bahwa Sehun telah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan kini ia tinggal bersama adik satu-satunya.

Sehun seperti ayah, ibu, dan sahabat untuk Jongin.

Jongin yang dalam tahap peralihan menuju kedewasaan membuat Sehun harus ekstra menjaga adiknya agar tidak salah pergaulan.B eruntung Jongin adalah seseorang yang mengerti akan keadaan keluarganya.

Meskipun terkadang kenakalan khas anak remaja muncul begitu saja.

"_Gomawo_ telah mengantarku."

Sehun turun dari mobil Kris diikuti pemiliknya, Kris hanya tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut _namja_ di depannya yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Sampai ketemu besok Sehun-_ah_ "

Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Kris yang semakin jauh. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 16 : 59

"Sudah hampir malam rupanya."

_Namja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke bangunan _elite_ itu, ini pertama kalinya bagi Sehun masuk ke sekolah Jongin.

Biasanya ia hanya akan menunggu Jongin di luar.

"_Aigoo_ ~ sekolah ini besar sekali. " _Namja_ itu dibuat bingung oleh banyaknya lorong(?) dan tak tahu harus ke arah mana.

Selain itu banyak murid laki-laki yang menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik, bahkan ada yang memberinya _wink_. Ya Tuhan ! Ada apa dengan mereka.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada salah satu siswa yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Ehmm..permisi, apa kau tahu di mana kelas dari Kim Jongin ?"

_Namja_ yang ditanya malah menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah membuat Sehun merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Kai ?"

"Kai ?"

"Iya,_Kai_ Kim Jongin."

Sehun tampaknya baru mengerti ternyata '_Kai'_ adalah nama panggilan adiknya di sekolah.

"_Huh ! Nama macam itu ? tidak keren sama sekali."_ Batin Sehun.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau antar aku ke sana ?"

_Namja_ itu mengangguk. "Tentu, aku sahabatnya sekaligus teman sekelasnya."

Sehun tersenyum sekaligus merasa aneh dengan tingkah _namja_ itu.

Tadi ia menatapnya dengan serius tapi sekarang ia malah menunjukkan giginya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun telah sampai di sebuah ruangan. Terlihat beberapa murid keluar usai menerima pelajaran tambahan. Dan lagi-lagi ia heran melihat siswa laki-laki yang menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"_Oey_ Kai ! Ada yang mencarimu."

_Namja_ itu—Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongin yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya. Kemudian _namja_ itu keluar dan terkejut mendapati kakaknya tersenyum manis.

"_Se-Sehun ?"_ Batin Jongin.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol, Yeolli, Channie, Chan-Chan, Yeol-Yeol, Happy Virus, Peri Gigi(?), DoBi atau Si Tinggi Yang Keren."

Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. "Aku Sehun."

"Wow nama yang indah seperti orangnya. Tapi kau siapanya Jongin ?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Aku _hyu_—"

''_Dia pacarku."_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

SARANGHAE,HYUNG !

Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun

Pair!KaiHun

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya.

Note : Di sini umur Sehun lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kkamjong^^

—oO0Oo—

"Dia pacarku."

"_MWO ?"_

Sehun memekik saat Jongin tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya dan berkata bahwa ia adalah pacarnya.

"Sayang sekali. Ahh Kai bagaimana bisa kau mendapat pacar yang manis seperti dia ?"

"Kenapa ? Aku sungguh beruntung kan ?"

Sehun yang masih _shock_ hanya menatap Jongin dan membiarkan _namja_ itu merangkulnya semakin erat.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya dan memberikan senyuman untuk Sehun.

—oO0Oo—

"AWW _YAK ! YAK_ ! HENTIKAN ! ITU MENYAKITIKU—AWW "

Jongin terus mengaduh kesakitan saat Sehun memukulnya dengan buku, disamping itu ia terus berusaha fokus menyetir.

"Berani sekali kau mengakuiku sebagai pacarmu ?"

"Hentikan ! Kau bisa membuat kita kecelakaan."

Sehun segera menghentikan perbuatannya dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan itu ?"

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, memangnya kau tidak lihat tatapan teman-temanku padamu ?"

"Tatapan apa ?" Tanya Sehun polos.

Jongin heran sebenarnya Sehun itu lebih tua darinya atau bagaimana sih ? Dia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman soal percintaan dan semua yang menyangkut tentang itu.

"Ya Tuhan ! Kau tidak lihat tatapan mesum dari mereka ?"

"Mesum ? Yang aku tahu justru kaulah yang mesum."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar, ia juga termasuk mesum. Bahkan ia sering berfantasi sedang melakukan hal-hal romantis dengan Sehun.

Pernah suatu malam Jongin masuk ke kamar Sehun ingin menyuruhnya membuat makanan, tapi ia malah berdiri di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan memandangi _hyung_nya yang baru selesai mandi dan hanya memakai handuk.

Dan Jongin tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena tubuh putih mulus _hyung_nya terus terbayang dan tercetak jelas dalam pikirannya.

"_Yak_ ! Kenapa melamun ?"

"Eh ? Itu—kita sudah sampai."

Sehun dan Jongin turun dari mobil dan melangkah masuk ke rumah megah yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua.

Jongin melempar tasnya ke meja dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan menekan tombol _remote_ untuk mencari acara menarik.

"SEHUN BISA KAU AMBILKAN JUS YANG ADA DI KULKAS ?"

Sehun mendengus kesal mendengar teriakan adiknya dari ruang tamu.

"_Jongin 'kan punya kaki, kenapa harus meyuruhku ?"_ Batin Sehun.

Tapi akhirnya ia tetap menuruti permintaan—perintah—adik tersayangnya. Sehun berjalan ke ruang tamu sambil meminum jus yang ia siapkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini permintaan anda Tuan Kim."

Jongin bangkit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia mengambil jus yang disodorkan Sehun padanya. Tapi tangan jahilnya malah merebut gelas Sehun dan meminum isinya.

"KENAPA KAU MEMINUM JUSKU ?" Ujar Sehun tak terima.

"Hehehe.. jus milikmu kelihatan lebih enak."

"Huu ! Dasar." Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Jus yang telah habis setengahnya telah dituntaskan(?) oleh Jongin.

Kemudian Sehun ikut duduk di sofa dan menikmati acara yang disajikan benda tipis persegi panjang yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya.

_PUK_

"Pinjamkan pahamu sebentar."

Jongin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan paha Sehun sebagai bantalan.

_Namja_ itu tidak protes sama sekali, ia malah mengusap lembut rambut Jongin yang kurang rapi dan malah terkesan berantakan. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak merasakan suasana seperti ini bersama Jongin.

Mungkin ia harus sedikit meluangkan waktunya atau mengambil libur beberapa hari untuk ia nikmati bersama adiknya.

Tanpa sadar Jongin terus memperhatikan wajah _hyung_nya dari bawah mengagumi karya Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna. Ia berpikir bagaimana bisa _namja_ cantik itu terlahir sebagai _hyung_nya.

Sebuah kenyataan yang tak bisa dibantah sekaligus sebagai tembok besar yang menghalangi perasaannya. Jongin tersenyum miris mengingat fakta itu. Tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha menekan perasaannya ia tetap tidak bisa dan malah semakin bertambah.

"_Neomu yeppeo."_

"_Mwo ?"_ Ternyata gumaman Jongin terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Salahkah aku menyimpan perasaan ini ?"

Sehun berhenti mengusap rambut Jongin dan menatap _namja_ itu heran.

"Katakan apa aku salah ?"

Dan baru kali ini Sehun merasa Jongin sedang tidak bercanda. Iris malam _namja tan_ itu terus menatap _pure hazel_nya seolah masuk dan membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Sehun-_ah_, apa aku salah jika aku mengatakan—"

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang diatatap sedalam itu oleh Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu.?"

Sehun menghela nafas." Kukira kau akan mengatakan apa. _Hufftt_.. aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun kembali mengusap rambut Jongin tapi tangannya ditahan Jongin dan bahkan digenggam erat oleh _namja_ itu.

Jongin bangkit dan menghadap Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun !"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Bukan itu, bukan." Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku. Mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria dewasa, bukan sebagai Jonginnie adik kecilmu."

"Ak—"

"Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasakan perasaan ini, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau juga mencintaiku dan menjadi milikku kemudian kita—"

_PLAKK_

"Berhenti bicara atau aku akan memukulmu." Tanpa sadar Sehun menampar pipi Jongin cukup keras. Jongin tertegun mendengar kata-kata dingin yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah memanggilmu _hyung_ ? Itu karena kau tidak pernah kuanggap sebagai _hyung_." Kemudian ia menarik tengkuk Sehun dan melumat bibir _namja_ itu kasar.

Sehun terkejut dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin agar menjauh darinya, tapi sia-sia karena nyatanya _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu berhasil mendominasi dirinya.

Jongin terus memperdalam kulumannya dan menekan tubuh Sehun hingga terbaring di sofa dengan dirinya yang menindih tubuh kurus itu.

Selama ini ia hanya bisa berfantasi dengan bibir tipis itu, tapi sekarang ia bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir _hyung_nya.

"Kau sangat cantik Hunnie."

Jongin mengusap air mata Sehun yang sejak tadi mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Hiks... le-lepaskan aku_hmmmpppp_"

Jongin membungkam Sehun dengan bibirnya dan kembali melumat bibir tipis yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"Sekarang katakan kau juga mencintaiku." Sehun menggeleng lemah.

"KATAKAN KAU MENCINTAIKU KIM SEHUN!" Air mata Sehun mengalir semakin deras.

Ia tak menyangka Jongin berubah menjadi sosok egois dan menakutkan, Jongin bahkan berani membentaknya seperti tadi.

"KATAKAN KAU MENCINTAI KIM JONGIN !"

Sehun tetap bersikeras bungkam, Jongin berdecak kesal kemudian menunjukkan _smirk_nya.

"_Well_, terserah kau saja. Tapi suatu hari nanti aku akan membuatmu mengeluarkan kata-kata itu." Jongin menjauh dari tubuh Sehun dan meninggalkan sofa kemudian menuju ke kamarnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum—menyeringai—mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

Jongin POV

Ini awal yang sangat bagus untuk membuatnya tunduk padaku mengingat bagaimana dia kubuat tak berkutik tadi.

Aku tidak peduli lagi entah dia saudaraku atau bukan, yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah Sehun sepenuhnya menjadi milikku dan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya.

Siapa yang akan menghalangiku ?

Orang tuaku telah meninggal dan kami hanya tinggal berdua di rumah ini.

Sempurna.

Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar sekali, apa Sehun sudah menyiapkan makan malam ? Aku segera melepas seragamku dan membersihkan diriku di kamar mandi. Kemudian aku turun ke bawah dan mendapati Sehun_ku_ yang manis sedang memasak sesuatu.

Ohh bukankah dia sangat cocok untuk jadi _istri_ku ?

Tapi ada yang aneh dengannya, biasanya dia akan memasang ekspresi manis saat memasak tapi kali ini dia hanya diam dan melamun. Perlahan aku mendekat dan menelusupkan tanganku ke pinggang rampingnya.

_GREB_

"Masakanmu menggugah selera."

Bohong.

Aku tidak mencium aroma apapun dari masakan Sehun, yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah menghirup wangi tubuh Sehun**ku** di bagian leher putihnya.

Sehun**ku** ? Ya, dia memang Sehun**ku**.

"Jo-Jonginnie ~ "

"Hmm ?"

"Maaf, tadi _hyung_ menamparmu."

"Ssssttt ! Tidak apa-apa, toh aku sudah mendapatkan gantinya dengan menciummu."

"Jongin !"

Aku tahu Sehun berusaha melepas tanganku dari pinggangnya. Tsk ! Tidak akan semudah itu. Kau sangat lemah jika berhadapan denganku karena kau sangat menyayangiku.

"Dengarkan aku !"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadapku membuat aku harus melepas pelukanku.

"Mungkin yang kau rasakan adalah rasa cinta terhadap adik kepada kakaknya. Tolong tata kembali perasaanmu, aku yakin kau—"

"Benarkah ? Lalu bagaimana kalau aku sering berfantasi melakukan hal-hal intim denganmu, apa itu masih bisa disebut sebagai perasaan seorang adik untuk kakaknya ?"

"Jo-Jongin—"

"Aku bahkan sering membayangkan bahwa kau adalah istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Kau masih teralu muda, _hyung_ yakin kau hanya bingung dengan perasaanmu—"

"SEHUN !"

Sehun menunduk dan memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian menatapku dalam. Jangan menatapku begitu atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang.

"Kau berubah Jongin-_ah_ "

"Karena kau."

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku." Aku memegang kedua bahunya. Lagi-lagi air matanya menetes membuatku tidak tega.

"Aku janji akan berubah, berubah untukmu Sehunnie."

Detik kemudian aku kembali menempelkan bibirku di bibir lembutnya dan menyesapnya pelan tidak seperti tadi. Kali ini dia tidak memberontak tapi air matanya terus mengalir dan isakannya tertahan karena aku terus mengulum bibirnya.

Jongin POV END

.

.

Sehun POV

Duniaku serasa runtuh setelah mendengar pengakuan dari seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi sebagai adik. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia memiliki perasaan terlarang itu dalam hatinya. Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat kasar padanya karena aku sangat menyayanginya dan dia adalah keluargaku satu-satunya.

Apa aku telah salah dalam mendidik Jongin ? _Eomma, appa_, kumohon bantu aku.

Aku meneteskan air mataku dan mempererat selimut yang membungkus tubuhku. Malam ini terasa dingin dan sepi.

"_Hyung _menyayangimu, Jongin-_ah_."

_CEKLEK_

Aku merasa seseorang membuka pintu kamarku dan naik ke atas tempat tidur. Itu pasti Jongin, lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur.

_GREB_

Ia menyibak selimut yang kupakai dan ikut berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya yang menelusup di pinggangku. _"Nado saranghae_ Sehunnie." Bisiknya.

Tes

Lagi-lagi air mataku keluar mendengar ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Seharusnya aku senang tapi nyatanya kalimat itu bermakna lain.

TBC


End file.
